Our Little Miracle
by Forever Cullen
Summary: Merlin finds out some wonderful news but after talking to Arthur is too afraid to tell him about it, but with a little help Merlin finds the strength to tell the man he loves.


**Our Little Miracle**

Summary: Merlin finds out some wonderful news but after talking to Arthur is too afraid to tell him about it, but with a little help Merlin finds the strength to tell the man he loves.

**A/N: My friend Allthingsmagical and I set each other a challenge to complete a story in a week and I'm happy to say that I did it with days to spare lol. **

As the sun rose over Camelot Merlin carefully climbed out of the bed he shared with the Prince and got dressed before leaving the room and heading back to the chambers he shared with Gaius, along the way he thought of his relationship with Arthur, they had be dating for a few months and yet so far they have not seem to move forwards in their relationship but what worried Merlin more was that for the past couple of days he has been throwing up around Morning time and afraid of what it could mean for his relationship with prince Arthur.

Arthur rolled over and moved his arms so that he could pull his boyfriend closer to him but found the bed empty, Arthur sighed and sat up he knew that their relationship was young and new but he wanted nothing more than to wake up to Merlin in his arms and go to bed at night with his resting on his chest, Arthur wanted more from their relationship but was unsure of how to go about taking the next step.

When the sun was high over Camelot Gaius placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder and smiled.

"Merlin I know what's wrong with you, you're…" Gaius paused unsure of how to inform his young ward.

"I'm going to die right? I caught some deadly illness. Oh God I have to tell Arthur that I love him." Merlin said getting up to leave.

"My dear boy you're not dying. You're Pregnant." Gaius informed him.

"I'm what? But that's impossible I'm a man." Merlin said shocked.

"Some powerful warlocks like yourself have the power to make life. To bear them and their true love a child or children." Gaius replied.

"But Arthur and I … we're not even married or anywhere near that stage yet. Oh god he's going to hate me." Merlin cried.

"Arthur loves you Merlin, and yes your relationship is young but you both will do find. Your soul mates and gods have chosen now for you to bear the hair of Camelot." Gaius patted Merlin on the shoulder before leaving him to think.

Even those Merlin was worried he was still over the moon at the news he had been given and the more he thought about it the more happy he became, and after some thinking Merlin left his room and returned to Arthur's wanting to share his wonderful news.

"Merlin, sweetheart I missed you this morning. And Here I thought you never woke up before me." Arthur chuckled as he took Merlin into his arms.

"Arthur I have something to tell you." Merlin said.

"If it's about Lancelot and Gwen then I already know, can you believe that they're going to have a child together they have only been married a month. But I know Lancelot will do great but he's too young, good thing we don't have to worry about that seeing as we're both male. We're too young to start a family, went the time is right we're adopt but for now I'm happy with the way things are, well I would like it if you moved into my chambers but beside that I'm perfectly happy." Arthur smiled and kissed merlin on the forehead.

Merlin's hand moved down to his stomach as he looked up at Arthur. "You don't want children of your own?"

"Not if they aren't a part of you as well. But we're too young to think about that Merlin. We're not ready to settle down." Arthur smiled. "Come I have to train and I always seem to train harder with you there watching me."

"Sure." Merlin smiled and blinked away his tears.

As the weeks turned into months the people of Camelot started to notice that Merlin was acting off, Arthur was happy that they had taking the next step that Merlin was now living with him, sharing his chamber's but he hated the fact that Merlin continued to wait on him.

"You're four months along by now Merlin, how are you feeling?" Gaius asked.

"I'm good. I eat way too much but everyone thinks that it's because I'm so skinny not because I'm growing a life inside of me." Merlin informed him smiling.

"And your mood swings?" Gaius said slowly.

"I'm not having mood swings." Merlin snapped before bursting into tears. "Oh Gaius I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me."

"That's.."

"Goodbye Gaius, off to go eat." Merlin interrupted walking out of the room.

"Of course he's not having mood swings." Gaius rolled his eyes. "I feel sorry for Arthur."

When Merlin entered his and Arthur's room he found a young man cleaning up the room while Arthur sat at his desk.

"What is going on here?" Merlin snapped.

"Merlin, Sweetheart this is Benny my new manservant." Arthur smiled.

"WHAT?" Merlin yelled.

"Well I thought seeing as we're a couple it wouldn't be fair to keep you as my manservant that's why I fired you and father agreed to aspect your dragon lord birth right so congrats baby you're a lord of Camelot." Arthur smiled.

"You fired me?" Merlin sobbed.

"Sweetheart didn't you hear me, you're a lord now." Arthur said getting up.

"My lord I'm done cleaning I'm going to make your bed now sire." Benny said.

Arthur watched as Merlin's tear's dried up and his eyes glowed gold before Benny was sent flying out of the room.

"Only I get to go near his bed." Merlin yelled slamming the door.

"Merlin, are you feeling alright?" Arthur asked confused.

"Oh Arthur I'm so happy." Merlin throws himself at Arthur. "I love you so much Arthur oh Thank you."

"I love you to Merlin." Arthur smiled and pulled Merlin over to the bed before kissing him.

"Mmm Arthur." Merlin moaned.

Arthur was just about to undress Merlin when the other man sat up. "Merlin?"

"I'm not talking to you." Merlin replied storming out of the room.

"Huh?" Arthur said looking confused.

"I don't know what has gotten into Merlin lately, it's like his mood is all over the play." Arthur told Gwaine and Percival as soon as he entered their room.

"We were in the middle of starting something Arthur." Gwaine complained.

"Oh shut up at least you're getting some. One moment Merlin will be really into it and then nothing he's fast sleep and I'm left with a hard on." Arthur wined.

"Didn't need to know that." Gwaine rolled his eyes and rested his head on Percival's chest.

"Maybe you just need to talk to him, really talk to him." Percival replied.

"I do feel bed for Benny, even those Merlin has expected that he is no longer my manservant any time benny gets close to me or merlin finds him making the bed he just gets angry and he uses his magic to throw Benny out of the room, just last night Merlin turned him into a donkey because he looked at me too long. And don't even get me started on the crying, one minute he could be balling like a new born baby and then next he's as happy as can be." Arthur complained.

"Well if I didn't know any better I would say he's having mood swings." Percival informed him wrapping his arms round Gwaine.

"Now we know you're the prince and all but could you leave, we would like to continue what you interrupted." Gwaine winked.

Arthur started to notices more things about Merlin as the weeks went on, but what had him the most confused was the small round bump he felt one night while sleeping with Merlin in his arms he had gone to see Gaius about it but Gaius wouldn't tell him anything claiming that he was too busy to be asked questions about his boyfriend and then left the room leaving Arthur confused and frustrated.

Merlin watched as Arthur stormed out to the training area and sighed sadly he wanted to tell him more than anything but Arthur's words earlier keep stopping him.

"You should really tell him Merlin, it's not fair on him or on you." Gaius told him after his check-up.

"I know but Arthur doesn't want kids yet." Merlin sighed and got up. "I'm going to find something to eat plus I need to get a few things." Merlin informed the older man as he walked out.

"Hey Arthur how's it going?" Arthur turned watched as Lancelot walked towards him.

"I thought Gwen wasn't due for another few months." Arthur asked.

"Oh she's not. This little guy belongs to Ian, his wife is good friends with Gwen and thought it would be a good idea if we got in some practice." Lancelot laughed.

"He's cute, going to be a looker when he's older." Arthur smiled.

"That's what his mother is afraid off." Lancelot chuckled. "So Gwaine said you were having trouble with Merlin?"

"Not trouble. Just he's been so weird these passed months that it has me worried. Gaius won't tell me what is going on." Arthur sighed annoyed.

"Here hold him." Lancelot said handing the baby over to Arthur.

"Lancelot?" Arthur said shocked.

"I just need to get him some food, don't move." Lancelot said running off.

Arthur looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled. "I wonder what it would be like for Merlin and I?" he wondered.

Merlin watched from the window of their chambers and smiled sadly as tears ran down his face before gasping as he felt his baby kick.

"You want your daddy baby?" Merlin asked getting another kick as an answer.

"Okay baby I'll tell him." Merlin promised his hand resting on his stomach.

"Thanks man, Ian would kill me if I brought him back grumpy." Lancelot said taking the baby off him.

"No worries." Arthur said picking up his sword.

"I'll see you tomorrow at training." Lancelot replied before leaving.

Arthur turned back to the dummy but couldn't bring himself to continue training, his mind to busy playing out what it would be like if Merlin and he had a baby of their own, he was so lost in thought that he didn't realise it had started to rain.

"Arthur?" Arthur turned and smiled when he saw Merlin standing there smiling at him.

"Sweetheart It's rain get inside before you get sick." Arthur worried.

"I have something for you." Merlin said ignoring him.

"Merlin I don't wish to make love in the rain well not in the courtyard anyways." Arthur chuckled.

Merlin smirked "It's not that. Here." Merlin handed Arthur a small box.

Arthur looked at Merlin confused before opening the box to find a small sliver rattle, careful Arthur look it out of the box.

"Merlin what is this?" Arthur asked.

"Read the inscription." Merlin told him.

Arthur turned the rattle over and gasped there carved into the rattle was '_Our little miracle_' Arthur followed Merlin's hands that now rested on his stomach.

"Merlin…" Arthur asked.

"I've been so afraid to tell you since you said you didn't want kids at this moment in time but earlier I felt our child kick and I wanted to share that with you." Merlin told him, his tear mixing with the rain.

Arthur slowly placed his hand onto of Merlin's and smiled, Merlin moved his hands so they sat on top of Arthur's and smiled when he felt his baby kick.

"Our little Miracle." Arthur whispered before Pulling Merlin closer and kissing him.

Both men forgot about the rain as they shared a moment with their unborn child, Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and moaning into Arthur's lips while Arthur moved his free hand still holding the rattle round Merlin's back while keeping his other on Merlin's stomach.

"I love you Merlin." Arthur whispered as he moved his lips to Merlin's neck.

"I love you so much Arthur." Merlin moaned.

"Come let's get out of the rain, can't have you getting sick now can we." Arthur smiled and lifted Merlin up into his arms holding him close.

Merlin smiled as he yawned. "I can hear your heart." Merlin whispered as he rested his head on Arthur's chest.

"Sleep sweetheart, I've got you both." Arthur said as he walked into the castle smiling.

Once in their room Arthur stripped both himself and Merlin before drying them off and placing Merlin in the bed and under the cover's Arthur wrapped one of his arms around Merlin who was now resting on his chest and let his other hand move to rest on top of Merlin's on his stomach.

"I love you both so much." Arthur whispered kissing Merlin's forehead before falling sleep.

**THE END.**


End file.
